How things change
by Cataaaaaaaa
Summary: Hermione aún sigue dolida porque Ron se marchó. Pero ahora está de vuelta, haciendo que su corazón vuelva a batallar con su cabeza. DH One-Shot.


Hola queridos lectores! Les he traído un nuevo One-Shot para ustedes :) Espero que les guste.

Un beso a todos y gracias por sus comentarios!

How things change

Años atrás, siete años exactamente, ni Hermione ni Ron habrían pensado en encontrarse en una situación así. Cuando abordaron ese tren por primera vez, nada les había hecho intuir por todo lo que tendrían que pasar. Ambos en un principio se disgustaban, y el primer llanto de Hermione en aquella nueva etapa fue causada precisamente por él, Ron Weasley. Pero un trol se encargó de juntarlos, y desde allí una serie de sucesos le siguieron. Partidas asesinas de ajedrez, cámaras secretas, metamorfamagos, un torneo y un fatídico baile, seguido de algunas batallas contra mortífagos. Y eso era por mencionar algo. Y mejor no mencionar todas las peleas y problemas personales que tuvieron a lo largo de siete años. Pero siempre, siempre, habían estado juntos. Harry, Ron y ella. Y hace bastante tiempo, desde que Ron se había deshecho de la rubia detestable, ella lo sentía incluso más cerca. Hasta hace unos meses, donde Ron se había encargado de echar todo ese proceso a la basura.

Ya no le importaban las sonrisas y los buenos momentos que habían pasado. Todas las miradas y los roces sugerentes. Incluso sus peleas favoritas habían quedado olvidadas en el fondo de su mente (porque por más extraño que sonara, Hermione disfrutaba discutir con Ron). Porque Ron siempre se encargaba de levantar sus ilusiones y luego las rompía en mil pedazos. Y dolía. Y parecía que cada vez dolía más.

Hermione se encontraba realizando su guardia de rutina fuera de la tienda, mientras Harry y Ron al parecer jugaban ajedrez mágico. A pesar de la situación de peligro, Hermione respiraba tranquila. Ron había vuelto hace ya una semana, y aunque intentara negárselo, su corazón al fin pudo volver a estar en paz. No podía dejar de estar molesta con él, era evidente lo que le pasaba. Le había dolido tanto por más de una razón, pero la más importante era que estaba profundamente enamorada de su mejor amigo, él mismo que se había encargado de romper su corazón en varios pedacitos con unas pocas palabras y unas miradas frías que la atravesaron como cuchillos en el alma.

Ron salió de la tienda, mientras Hermione intentaba ignorarle observando las chispas que saltaban de su improvisada fogata. Ron la contempló unos segundos y Hermione se obligó a no dirigirle la mirada. Al contrario de lo que ella pensó, en vez de irse, Ron se sentó a su lado. ¿Es que acaso no estaba siendo clara? ¿Acaso todas sus evasivas y miradas furibundas que le propiciaba desde que volvió no eran lo suficientemente claras? Cómo si la paliza con la que lo recibió no fuese ya obvia.

Hermione rehuyó su mirada y se quedó inmóvil con dificultad, pero estaba decidida a castigarlo lenta y dolorosamente por su actuar.

-Bueno… -Comenzó Ron para tantear el terreno y al no ver absolutamente ninguna reacción en ella, continuó: -aún puedo ganarle a Harry en el ajedrez… -Sonrió levemente, aún sin recibir respuesta. Ella pensaba en cuanto le molestaba Ron, en lo terco que era para no comprender las indirectas que eran bastante directas. Pero por otro lado, cuanto lo necesitaba y cuanto agradecía por tenerlo devuelta. –Y mientras jugábamos… -Siguió intentando Ron, seguramente buscando otra táctica para llegar a Hermione –Harry y yo estuvimos hablando y creo haber descubierto algo –Dijo con convicción. Hermione automáticamente lo miró. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Si se trataba de algo importante ella podía romper su pacto implícito de indiferencia hacia Ron.

-¿Qué averiguaste? –Inquirió con la voz dura y sin ninguna nota de calidez. Ron pareció sonreír.

-Pues…qué… -Dudó Ron

-No has averiguado nada –Sentenció Hermione con obviedad, quitando rápidamente la mirada de él. No le sorprendía. Ya nada que viniese de él le sorprendía.

-Tienes razón –Dijo él como si estuviese adulándola. Hermione rodó los ojos automáticamente. –Sólo necesitaba una excusa para tener tu atención. –Hermione bufó enojada. Por más que le agradaran los intentos de Ron por volver a ganarse su confianza, ya se estaba cansando un poco. No iba a perdonarlo automáticamente, ni con todas las disculpas del mundo. El único remedio era algo tiempo para pensar.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Hermione dándole una oportunidad. Quizás ahora que estaban solos… _-"Estas furiosa con él"_ –Le recordó su mente.

-Sólo quería que me hablaras, aunque sea una palabra… -Dijo él con ternura. Hermione estuvo a punto de quebrarse, pero se mantuvo firme.

-No tengo nada de que hablarte –Rugió ella. –Vuelve adentro con Harry –Sentenció.

-Harry necesita algo de tiempo a solas –Se excusó.

-Pues yo también –Rebatió con rapidez como en sus mejores tiempos de peleas, la diferencia era que ahora estaba peleando sola. Era irónico que pensara que aquellos eran buenos tiempos. Hermione se puso de pie con agilidad, dispuesta a alejarse de allí.

-Hermione…por favor… -Rogó Ron a sus espaldas, haciendo que ella detuviera su andar. –Ya dije que lo sentía… ¿qué más debo hacer? –Preguntó con real desesperación. Hermione apretó los ojos hasta que se hizo daño. Había olvidado desde cuando Ron tenía pleno control de sus emociones. Hermione se volteó y miró a Ron con rudeza.

-Nada –Sentenció sin darle esperanzas –Te fuiste. Punto.

-Y regresé… -Se defendió Ron –Gracias a ti –Murmuró. Hermione tragó saliva con fuerzas. La ternura que había sentido lentamente se fue convirtiendo en ira.

-Ya no me importa cómo regresaste –Mintió Hermione –Te fuiste. –Volvió a sentenciar, y la palabra dolía tanto como el acto.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que lo siento –Repitió él poniéndose de pie. Desde esa distancia Ron parecía enfermo, desgastado y triste.

-¡Eso no cambia nada! –Dijo Hermione explotando. Ni todas las disculpas del mundo la harían sanar. No por ahora. Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Por qué Harry ya pudo perdonarme? –Preguntó. Hermione no sabía como responder a eso. Más bien sí lo sabía, pero no podía confesárselo. Exactamente la misma razón por la cuál no le hablo durante meses mientras salía con Lavender. No podía decirle que no podía perdonarlo porque le había roto el corazón, porque la había decepcionado, porque la había dejado sola cuando ya creía que él también la quería.

-Porque no soy Harry –Respondió con simpleza.

-Eso lo sé –Dijo Ron -Eres Hermione –Agregó con determinación y a Hermione comenzaron a temblarle las piernas. Tenía que irse, tenía que avanzar hacia la oscuridad y llorar otra vez. Y entonces se quedó mirándolo. Se veía arrepentido, de verdad se veía arrepentido. Sus ojos no la engañaban. Tal vez estaba siendo muy cruel… _-No. Se lo merece_ –Dijo su mente. Pero el sólo había sido víctima de ese horrible horrocrux, aunque no era excusa, de todos modos lo había debilitado lo suficiente como para parecer una persona totalmente distinta. Y según él intentó volver en cuanto se fue. –_Pudo ser una mentira_ –Dijo su mente. ¿Pero y si no?

Su mente y su corazón estaban batallando una vez más. Y la bolita de luz… no parecía totalmente descabellado…

-Pensé que las cosas habían cambiado –Dijo ella, haciéndole caso a su corazón. _-"Entre nosotros"_ –Pensó. Tal vez Ron se merecía al menos tener una idea vaga de su enfado, para así comprenderlo y quizás así sanaría más rápido.

-Cambiaron –Dijo Ron con determinación, como si supiera exactamente a lo que se refería Hermione. Entonces él apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerzas. Hermione juró que temblaba. Luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos y clavó sus ojos azules en ella. Algo había cambiado en ellos, y el corazón de Hermione amenazó con saltar fuera de su sitio. –Hermione, por favor –Comenzó lentamente -¿Podrías perdonarme por todo lo que te he hecho? –Preguntó. Hermione se quedó mirándolo atónita. Sintió que con esa mirada él se estaba disculpando por todo. Por absolutamente todas las veces que él fue responsable de sus lágrimas, por todas las veces en los que sus labios habían tocado los de Lavender, y por sobre todo por haberla dejado de esa manera fría y despiadada. Ron la miró suplicante esperando alguna reacción en Hermione, incrustó su sus ojos color cielo en lo más profundo de los ojos de ella. No podía gritarle, no podía ser ruda con él al ver _esa_ mirada. Le había transmitido más que nunca con aquella simple mirada. –Yo… Yo… -Intentó Ron con nerviosismo al ver que Hermione no reaccionaba. Su mirada se apagó poco después. –Lo entiendo, tienes todo el derecho a odiarme. –Dijo como si ya hubiese entendido el meollo del asunto. Hermione seguía sin ser capaz de proferir palabra. Ron la desarmaba y en el momento en que sintió que sus almas se habían conectado, pudiendo ver en el interior del otro, se dio cuenta de que Ron realmente se arrepentía. Entendía el daño que le había hecho y eso para ella significaba mucho. Ron se movió un poco en su sitio y una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Hermione. No podía hablar, el nudo en la garganta presionaba fuertemente y no era capaz de decir nada. Ron suspiró triste y se volteó en dirección a la tienda.

-Ron –Lo llamó Hermione despacio, limpiándose la lágrima e intentando disipar aquella molesta fricción en su garganta. Ron volteó con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, expectante. –No voy a estar enfadada contigo para siempre –Profirió sabiendo que era un gran avance hasta el momento. Ahora Ron lo entendía, sabía que lo entendía. Ahora solo necesitaba tiempo para sanar. Ron le sonrió y sin más entró a la tienda.


End file.
